Talk dirty to me
by Topo-Aird
Summary: What happen when Rachel finds out that his son thinks that theater is boring?


**This is my first Faberry fic, so let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray sat down in the couch; Poison playing in the background, a glass of wine in the coffee table. She couldn't think of a more perfect moment to work on her new novel. Yes, Quinn Fabray was a novelist. It had been almost ten years since she graduate from high school and her life had totally changed.<p>

She started typing the first words of the new page when she felt two tiny arms circling her neck.

-What you're doing, mamma?-her four years old son asked her.

- Working-she answered with a big smile, turning to face her son, who was wearing the most dramatic pout she'd ever seen, she new that face-What do you want, Dorian?

The boy looked down before answering his mother's question.

-Play with me?

Quinn put her laptop on the coffee table, she just couldn't say no to that face.

-Ok, come on here-she said and her son landed on her lap-What do you wanna do?

-Mmmh… -her son slightly frowned, making his thinking face; she had to suppress a giggle-Let's… oh, I love that song!-he exclaimed when "Talk dirty to me" started playing-C'mon mamma, dance with me!-the boy said, making Quinn to stand up.

They started to dance and sing around the room, over the couch… till someone turned off the music.

-What the hell are you doing?-Rachel asked her wife and son crossing her arms over her chest.

-Hey, baby-Quinn greeted her-Weren't you supposed to arrive tomorrow? I mean, it's great you're here, but it's just that we… well, never mind-she said getting walking up to her wife, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Rachel's frown.

-Mommy, I missed you so much!-Dorian said holding his arms out to Rachel, who tried to keep a straight face, but her son's pout melted her heart.

-I missed you too honey-she said picking up the child-Were you a good boy with your mamma?

-Yup, momma even took me to a football game!-the kid said smiling-and we had a picnic on Central Park with Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt, oh, and Uncle Blaine bought me a skateboard!

-Is that all?-Rachel asked looking at Quinn with a raised eyebrow.

- Mmmh… mamma took me to the theater but it was boring-the kid said. Quinn tried so hard not to laugh at Rachel's expression, where's a camera when you need it.

-You Ok mommy?

-Yes, darling, just… go to your room, I need to talk to your mamma.

Dorian made his way to his room humming an unknown tune for Rachel.

Rachel and Quinn stood there a few minutes, Quinn knew that Rachel was about to explode, rock, football and skateboards were ok, just a little speech about the bad influence of rock music and football and of course how dangerous was for their four years old to have an skateboard, but their son saying that theater was boring… that was new and unexpected.

When Rachel didn't say anything she decided to speak up.

-Rach, he didn't mean…

-It's your fault-Rachel interrupted her.

-What?

-I'm gone two months just to find that my son has become one of those rebels without future!-Rachel yelled- And it's because of you! Oh, god, he'll quit college and become a junkie! Or even worse: he'll become a rock singer and end up in prison! And all because of you!

-Hey!-Quinn said holding Rachel by the shoulders-Calm down Berry! First, our son it's not going to become a junkie or quit college, second, not all rock singers end up in prison and third he is just FOUR! He just wants to have fun! He wants to go skating, he wants to play football, he wants play air guitar every time a good song starts playing, he doesn't want to listen to Streisand all day or learn to play Beethoven, and he doesn't want to follow a schedule that tells him what to do with every second of his life, he wants FUN! An as his parents we have to make him happy, or he will hate us the rest of his life.

-Are you saying that our son hates me?

-NO! What the…? Did you listen to what I said?

-I just know that you're corrupting his little mind with your pornographic music.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

-Whatever-she said sitting on the couch, she took her laptop and started working again, ignoring Rachel, that was the best she could do whenever they get into an argument.

Rachel just took her bags and when to their bedroom. She sat down at their bed, she hated get into arguments with Quinn, but she just couldn't believe that she was doing that to their son!

Soft knocks were heard before her son entered the room.

-You mad, mommy?-he asked from the door frame. She smiled to him.

-No, darling. Come here-she said opening her arms, the little boy ran into his mother's embrace-Do you really think that theater is boring?-she asked her son.

- Yes-he said-It's boring when you're not singing.

-What?

-You're my favorite star, mommy!-he said-Mommy? Why are you crying?

-Oh, it's nothing; I have something in the eye-Rachel said wiping tears away-Just don't tell you're momma ok?

Rachel didn't speak to Quinn till it was bedtime. Their son was already asleep and Quinn was still working.

-Aren't you coming to bed?-Rachel asked her.

-I'm not tired-Quinn answered. The silent filled the room.

-I'm sorry-Rachel finally said-I shouldn't have told you that it was your fault; you're just being his mother, while I'm trying to make him a "perfect boy"- at this point Quinn was standing right in front of her-I am really sorry and…

-Darling, shut up-Quinn said before crushing her lips to Rachel's, they broke apart when air became necessary.

-So you're not mad at me?-Rachel asked. Quinn smiled holding her tight.

-I could never be mad at you, silly-she stated, kissing her again, leading Rachel to their room.

-You know-Rachel whispered after their love making-I've been thinking…

-Oh, that's new-Quinn teased, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

-I'm being serious. I've been thinking, tomorrow's Sunday, we should do something together. Like order some pizza and watch one of those football games, just the three of us, what do you think?

-I think it's perfect-kissing Rachel's neck-but for now-she whispered in her ear-talk dirty tome.


End file.
